香草独角兽
香草独角兽（英语：'Vanilla Unicorn'）是在Rockstar Games制作的《侠盗猎车手V》和《侠盗猎车手：线上模式》中出现的脱衣舞俱乐部之一.The player can buy stocks from them in the Lcn-exchange.com website. 描述 The club is located on Elgin Avenue, next to the Olympic Freeway in Strawberry, Los Santos, State of San Andreas. It has several sections, some known are the Real Class, and Beautiful Ladies Class. Franklin is seen in the club during his personal trailer, hanging out with Lamar. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the strip club is locked until level 6. Franklin seems to be friends with the bouncer since he always greets Franklin as "Mr. C". Also, the bouncer will recognize Michael after Hang Ten, possibly because he went there regularly to see Trevor and plan the Union Depository heist. Influence The club name is a play on the real-life strip club Spearmint Rhino, as both names contain a flavor and an animal with a horn on its nose (though fictional in this case). Also, judging by the club's location in Strawberry (Inglewood) and its exterior, it seems to be based on the real life strip club Bare Elegance, but with a different interior. Strippers : "For the finest girls in Los Santos visit the Vanilla Unicorn, objectifying women since 1984." : ―Text message the player receives upon reaching rank 6 in Grand Theft Auto Online. In the strip club, the player can pay $40 to receive a topless dance in private, though they will be evicted if the bouncers spot the protagonist touching her three times. The protagonist can flirt with the stripper to increase a "Like" meter. If the protagonist likes her enough, he can choose to take her home, similar to the girlfriends in Grand Theft Auto IV. Additionally, the strippers will be added to the characters' cell phone contacts, much like the women met in the Maisonette 9 from The Ballad of Gay Tony, and can be taken home without receiving a dance first. However, some strippers do not sleep around. After Trevor acquires the Vanilla Unicorn, he, Michael and Franklin can touch the strippers without the risk of being evicted. For Trevor, lap dances are free and the strippers call him "sir". After a stripper is taken home for the first time, her number will be available on the contacts list in the player's phone. The player can then call her at night to pick her up and take her home, but if called during the day she will make an excuse. She will usually send pictures of herself to the player too after being taken home. Sometimes when picked up, strippers will give the player a blowjob while he is driving her home. This can easily be noticed by pressing the button to look behind while driving, as well as the comments made by her and the player. In Grand Theft Auto Online, the player can get a lap dance, again for $40, and they can hold the stripper without worry of being kicked out. They once again must raise a like bar but can also use their microphone to flirt with the stripper. Filling the flirt bar will add a bit onto the like bar. Once the like bar is full, the stripper will give the player her number and if rung, she will come to the players apartment to perform free lap dances for the player and their friends.